


love doesn't discriminate (It takes and it takes and it takes)

by Fiercest



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Happy Ending, Wangst, commitment issues, crybaby jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercest/pseuds/Fiercest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gets spooked and Amy isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love doesn't discriminate (It takes and it takes and it takes)

The weirdest part is how he keeps falling into this weird crevice in the center of his bed.

Amy is always cold but he’s in crushing debt, so even in the winter he keeps the heat at minimum livable temperatures. So on nights when they stay at his place she would wear her warmest sweaters and flannel pants and cuddle together until they fell asleep.

He finds himself now wondering if there are two dents in Amy’s bed. He can’t remember and it keeps him up for two nights straight.

He used to sleep on the left side of her bed. He would lie on his stomach but stretch out his arm towards her and hold her hand. He’d never been a settled sleeper in all his life, but in the morning he’d still be holding it. Every time.

On the third night he uses Nana’s old pull-out couch and it helps a little.

 

* * *

 

It’s four days ago and Jake is standing in the middle of her living room. He’s frustrated, angry and is more than a little upset with the fact that he is going to start crying in ten seconds. This is the limit he gives himself to leave. 

Amy’s looking at him with those big brown eyes and somehow they make him want to hide.

“I’m going to go before I say something I can’t take back,” he says.

When he reaches the door he hears her whisper, “It kind of feels like you’ve already said it.” He closes the door, with him on the other side.

There’s nowhere to run. Her eyes follow him back to his apartment and then to the bar when he can’t sleep.

 

* * *

 

Morning brings no clarity. Jake is still unspeakably afraid and he maybe should have spent the night thinking instead of drinking.

Amy fares no better, despite having been up the entire night thinking and questioning. She probably could have used a drink.

She’s there first, because of course she is. When he arrives at 9:30, late, haggard but determined, she takes one look at him and nods. She ignores the dread curdling in her stomach and makes vague excuses to the air before escaping to the records room.

Lead feet carry him across the bullpen to meet her.

They’ve been dating eight months. It feels like a minute. It feels like forever. It feels like the best and worst decision he’s ever made. A week ago it was Christmas and they were in a great place. A week ago he didn’t think he’d be here.

When it’s over, Amy nods, like he’s told her what the weather’s like outside. This is normal, this is fine. Amy gets a little quiet and catatonic when she gets upset, it’s whatever. This is nothing new.

And then she tries to open her mouth to speak and something like a sob escapes.

_Whaaaaaaat?_

She hugs herself tightly and screws her eyes shut. “I- I’m o-o-o-okay.” She says, trying not to hyperventilate.

And Jake is terrified. It’s the most horrible thing he’s ever seen. Strong, beautiful Amy, who he has literally seen be shot in the arm without so much as whimpering is crying. He wants so badly to reach out to her, to take it back, to make it stop. A sob breaks through the hands covering her mouth and it tears right through him.

Amy clenches every muscle in her body. She wants so badly to push down this awful feeling of inadequacy and failure and just… she doesn’t even know.

She is wonderful and everything he never thought he could have. He always knew it couldn’t work.

Amy closes her eyes and for a moment seems to become zen. She makes steely eye contact with him, a chill runs down Jake’s spine. Very clearly she enunciates, “I understand. Can you please leave? I have work to do.”

Jake nods mechanically and tries to look less affected as he swans back out into the bullpen. “Charles!” he booms.

“Yes Jakey?”

“Need a second buddy, ready to party?”

“ _Al_ ways!”

Jake glances over his shoulder just as the door to the records room is about to swing shut. He catches her expression just as a mask of calm slides into place and suddenly he can’t read her anymore.

 

* * *

 

To Amy’s utter and complete horror, thirty seconds after Jake walks out of the room and seemingly her life, Rosa walks in. She’s all indifference, pursed lips and impatience. And yet, if anyone had to walk in on her just now, sitting on the floor, leaning against the prostitution bust rack, at least it’s Rosa. At least she won’t coddle her. She’ll leave as soon as she realizes that Amy is having feelings.

To Amy’s astonishment, Rosa does not depart on the heels of a snippy comment about getting it together. She sits down next to her, wraps an arm around her and awkwardly pats her shoulder. “There there,” she says and Amy starts to cry even harder. Because how screwed up is that? How screwed up _are_ they that Rosa Diaz is comforting her.

 

* * *

 

“Jakey?”

“ _Yeah_ Charles?” says Jake, a little too enthusiastically.

Boyle is driving, which is strange in and of itself, but Jake has had his forehead pressed against the window for the entire car ride. And he’s been mumbling “cool cool cool cool cool,” under his breath since they left the precinct.

“Are you… alright?” 

“No doubt no doubt.”

“Jake-”

He continues in a high-pitched voice. “Why wouldn’t I be okay? I am suuuuper okay. Would someone not okay sound like this? Is it hot in here? I’m gonna roll down a window. Oh cool! _Alphabet Aerobics!_ ”

As Jake awkwardly forms his words around tongue twisters like ‘Operation, opposition, off, not optional out of sight, out of mind, wide beaming opticals’, Charles wonders if it’s time to call in reinforcements.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeh sorry?


End file.
